


大貓貓與小貓貓

by Tissue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 奇幻, 架空, 獸人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Relationships: 理查/巴尼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

住在帕瓦瓦鎮東邊的獅子先生理查委託鎮公所發出公告，想要尋找能為他打掃家裡、準備三餐，勤奮能幹的人。  
理查開出的工資很高，有需要的話他也能提供食宿，然而自公告發出來的那一天起，儘管受到了許多關注，卻沒有人前去應徵。  
那可是獅子啊！  
帕瓦瓦鎮上的居民們除了杜賓犬警長歐文和水鹿鎮長艾倫以外，多半由小型動物所組成。  
例如販賣蔬果的垂耳兔小姐、負責送信的灰鸚鵡郵差以及派報的花栗鼠弟弟……等等。  
縱使大家都明白，如今的肉食動物已經沒有過往的野性，大家都平等的生活在這裡，根深蒂固的偏見卻還是令人忍不住心生畏懼。

理查窩在沙發裡看著艾倫鎮長的親筆信嘆了口氣，公告發出來已經過了一週都乏人問津。  
他明白大家的顧慮。  
要不然他也不會刻意選在帕瓦瓦鎮最東邊最偏遠的地方住下來了。  
理查揉了揉有些酸脹的右手，要不是舊疾復發嚴重影響他的生活，他是絕對不會選擇在鎮上發出公告的。  
艾倫鎮長在信中的最末端也安慰他，帕瓦瓦鎮的大家都很純樸善良，只是他們並不了解離群索居的理查先生，才會有些猶豫。艾倫最後提到，他會多多替理查說些好話，早日打聽到合適的人選。

久未打掃的窗台積了一層薄薄的灰，夏末秋初的雨淅瀝瀝的下個不停。  
理查的生理時鐘一向精準，早上八點鐘，他本來想替自己沖一杯咖啡，沒想到今天就連左手都使不上力，裝著熱水的水壺剛一提起來就被他打翻在地上，燙到了他的腳指頭。  
理查嘆了口氣，連整理都不想了，乾脆丟下廚房裡的一片狼藉躲回臥室。向來不會睡回籠覺的理查，就算躺回床上也睡不著，他翻來覆去了很久，乾脆下床把衣櫃裡的衣服重新吊掛摺疊整齊。

叮鈴──  
忽然間一聲鈴響，理查耳朵動了動，倏地抬起頭來。那是他掛在大門旁邊的小風鈴所發出的聲音，風鈴已經老舊，若不是有人特別去碰是無法再發出聲音的，因此也被他用來當作簡易的門鈴。  
叮鈴──  
又響了。  
理查丟下一床的衣服快步走下樓，他先是從窗戶那邊往外看了一眼，門前確實站了一個人，但外頭的雨勢實在太大，看不清是什麼人。  
理查只好將門打開，視線平行所及之處什麼人都沒有，他趕緊低下頭一看，赫然對上一雙琥珀色的瞳孔令他愣了愣，僵在原地。  
那是一隻毛色橘白相間的貓。他穿著白色的T恤和牛仔吊帶褲，身體被雨淋得全濕了，正顫顫發抖著。  
小貓將手裡捏得皺巴巴的信封交給理查，結結巴巴的說：「理、理理理理查先生，你好，我是巴、巴巴巴巴尼，艾倫鎮長說這邊需要一名能打理房子和做飯的人，介紹我過來的。」  
理查接過艾倫的介紹信看了一眼，見小巴尼尖尖的耳朵因為寒冷抖啊抖的，忍不住調侃他：「你叫巴巴巴巴巴尼啊？」  
巴尼臉一紅，深呼吸一口氣，揪著自己的長尾巴重新自我介紹道：「我叫巴尼，先生。」  
理查側過身子讓出一條通道說：「進來吧。」

巴尼全身都濕了，白色的鬍鬚沾了水，沉沉的垂了下來。  
理查將暖爐打開要他站過去取暖，巴尼有點猶豫，堅持要將鞋子脫下來才肯進屋。濕濕的鞋子被丟在門口積成一窪水，巴尼踩著濕濕的步伐走到沙發旁邊的暖爐前面，他走過的路都形成一個一個深色的腳印子。  
巴尼回頭看了一眼，顯得有些侷促。  
理查倒是不怎麼在意，去臥室拿來一套他已經穿不下的衣服要巴尼換上，巴尼遲疑著接了過去，卻沒有馬上動作。  
「怎麼了？」理查狐疑地問。  
巴尼小小聲地說：「內褲……也濕了。」  
理查愣了愣，「啊」了一聲：「我沒有適合你大小的內褲，你脫下來晾在暖爐前面，很快就乾了。」  
巴尼看了看暖爐又看了看理查，點點頭說：「好的。」

巴尼用毛巾擦乾身體，換上了有著檸檬香氣的黑色T恤和短褲，尺寸對他來說還是稍大了點，不過將衣袖和褲管捲起來之後就不礙事了，活動起來依舊便利。  
巴尼很是意外。在得知這裡住著獅子先生時，就算艾倫鎮長再三保證是個很好很好的人，他還是潛意識的以為對方會是一臉嚴肅可怕又兇猛的高大男人，會很不好說話，刁鑽又刻薄。  
高大是有的，理查先生的塊頭特別大，淺褐色的鬃毛又濃又密，抿著嘴的時候看起來確實有些嚴肅。  
但也不過是看起來而已。巴尼看著自己的白色四角褲被晾在暖爐前面晃呀晃的，理查先生拿來一張紙寫下他一天的工作內容，醇厚的嗓音仔細囑咐，一點也沒有可怕和兇猛的樣子。

「巴尼，你有在聽嗎？」理查見巴尼眼神飄忽像是沒在聽的樣子，停下來問他。  
巴尼肩膀一抖，趕緊回過神來應道：「有的有的！理查先生會在八點起床，做完早餐之後要洗衣服，洗完衣服倒垃圾，要幫外面的花澆水，做完以後除了準備午餐和晚餐之外就可以做自己的事，一週要打掃一次家裡，假日的時候要洗被單，一個月大掃除一次，我都記起來了先生。」  
理查滿意的點點頭，將那張紙折成一片小小的四方形交給巴尼，起身問：「艾倫說你需要住的地方，我帶你去臥室，你的行李呢？」  
「我沒有行李。」巴尼這麼說著，慎重地把紙片收進褲子口袋裡，但想想又怕自己忘了拿出來，便乾脆拿在手裡。  
理查正要邁出的步伐一頓，他看了一眼低垂著頭的巴尼，像是明白了什麼，不再追問，領他上樓。


	2. Chapter 2

巴尼很勤奮。  
他在一個下著大雨的早晨到來，有著一對漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，第一份工作就是替理查收拾他一早打翻的那壺水。  
巴尼將廚房清理乾淨，重新燒了一壺開水，沖出一杯濃度正好的咖啡。咖啡帶著一點果香，微酸的香氣充滿了整間屋子，令理查相當滿意。  
喝完咖啡後，理查帶著巴尼熟悉自己的房子。  
這是一幢兩層樓帶閣樓的獨立式別墅，雖然是別墅，但面積其實並不大。  
一樓有客廳、書房、廚房、餐廳、廁所和儲藏室，二樓則有三間自帶浴室的臥房，閣樓則用來推積雜物。其中理查的主臥室最大，另外兩間則是同樣大小，就在主臥室對面相連著，現在其中一間給了巴尼。  
和一般所見的別墅格局有一點點不同，是理查搬進來之後重新裝潢過的設計。  
「我的手以前受過傷，狀況時好時壞，我擔心以後無法自理需要人照顧，就乾脆弄成這樣。」理查笑了笑說：「你看，這不是用上了嗎？」  
巴尼看著理查先生的手，外表倒是看不出來有什麼不同，他不敢問理查先生是受過什麼傷，只感覺應該不是什麼好的回憶，便轉移話題問：「理查先生中午想吃什麼呢？」  
理查擺擺手說：「我不挑食。」

勤奮的巴尼就這樣住下來了。  
他每天早上七點二十分起床，用十分鐘打理自己，接下來半個小時的時間則是為理查先生準備一頓豐盛的早餐。  
理查每天早上都要喝一杯黑咖啡，而且不喝即溶的。自從他的手無法舉起重物之後他已經很久沒有喝咖啡了，幸好有巴尼的幫忙，讓他現在都能聞著咖啡的香氣醒來，搭配烤得鬆軟的可頌和手工果醬度過美好的早晨。  
據巴尼所說，可頌是從山羊約翰大叔的麵包店買來的，手工果醬則是鎮上的白天鵝喬伊太太送他的。  
他每隔兩到三天會去鎮上的市集採買食材，久而久之，帕瓦瓦鎮的所有人都知道他就是在理查先生那裡打掃的小貓巴尼，每次見到他都格外的照顧他。  
巴尼得到了居民們送給他的各式各樣的食物，那些食物最後都被他煮成了一道道美味料理，和理查先生一起在飯桌前享用。

久久沒有打掃過的房子終於被整理乾淨了，窗台終於不再堆積灰塵，感覺室內都明亮了起來。  
巴尼解決了理查生活上的不便，讓他的雙手終於能好好休養，不再像最開始時那樣疼痛，也能慢慢重新拿起裝滿水的水壺了。  
巴尼躲在廚房的拉門後面偷看理查先生試著用右手提起水壺，半晌後又緩緩放下來，忍不住出聲：「理查先生，要不要幫你按摩呢？」  
理查的耳朵動了一下，尾巴甩了甩，沉聲反問：「按摩？」  
巴尼拉著理查先生的手帶他到沙發上坐下來，將粗壯的手臂搭在沙發扶手上，跪在地上認認真真的替他揉捏。  
巴尼的力道不大，對理查來說甚至感覺沒什麼用處，但他看巴尼跪在地上，細細的手指努力按壓他的每一處肌肉，小巧的貓耳朵微微垂著，不知道為什麼，他沒有出聲阻止他。

在巴尼來到這個家裡的四個月後，外頭下起了今年的第一場雪。  
這場雪同時帶來了一名客人。  
巴尼在風鈴響的時候警覺的豎起耳朵，並在理查的同意下前去開門。  
外頭風雪很大，白色雪花覆蓋在對方身上，卻不減男人凌厲的風采，「歐文警長？」巴尼愣愣的喊出聲。  
歐文拍去頭頂和黑色大衣上的碎雪，有禮地問道：「你好，巴尼，請問理查先生在嗎？」  
「進來吧。」理查的聲音從屋內傳來，又囑咐巴尼說：「我記得櫃子裡有一罐紅茶，可以麻煩你嗎？」  
當然可以。  
巴尼接過歐文的大衣替他掛了起來，按著理查的吩咐到廚房尋找紅茶去了。

客廳裡，歐文一直到看著巴尼消失在視線中，才緩緩開口：「抱歉，我本來沒有想再打擾你的。」  
理查擺擺手說：「拐彎抹角的話就別說了。」  
歐文點點頭，從襯衫的口袋裡掏出一疊紙交給理查，壓低聲音道：「已經失蹤了三個，都是不滿三歲的兔子小孩，我派了兩名拉不拉多出去。」  
理查將紙攤開來，紙上夾著幾張照片，「去多久了？」他一邊問，眼神迅速掃視上頭的文字。  
歐文眉頭一皺，聲音更低了，往理查身邊坐過去一點，小聲說：「一個禮拜，還沒有回來。」  
「你應該派小型犬出去。」  
「我擔心真的出事。」  
「你派大塊頭警員出去才會出事。」理查嘆了口氣，將那疊紙還給歐文說：「那三個孩子應該沒事，你先盡快把拉不拉多叫回來，這幾天留意偏僻的地方，小朋友很快就會回來了。」  
「還有呢？我該怎麼做？」  
「什麼都別做。」理查舉起食指抵在唇前，想了想說：「這只是試探，你著急起來反而會落入他們的圈套，最近安分一點，讓帕瓦瓦鎮低調一點，很快就沒事了。」  
歐文點點頭，鞠躬道別。

巴尼懷裡抱著一包一包的咖啡豆從廚房走出來，皺著眉說：「理查先生，我怎麼樣都找不到紅茶罐，可以告訴我它長什麼樣子……咦，警長走了嗎？」  
「他有事先離開了。」理查起身走過去，接下幾包咖啡豆重新放回櫃子裡說：「可能是我記錯了，對不起啊，巴尼。」  
巴尼站在理查旁邊負責遞咖啡豆給他，聞言道：「啊……沒有關係的。」  
櫃子在高處，方才巴尼都是踩著小凳子努力伸長了手才夠得到那些咖啡豆，但理查很高，有了他的幫忙，咖啡豆一下子就全都歸位了。  
巴尼抬頭望著高大的理查先生，理查查覺到他的視線，低下頭也看向他，巴尼立刻撇開頭，揪著自己的尾巴說：「我、我幫理查先生按摩吧。」  
理查笑了出來，「好啊。」忍不住伸手撓了撓巴尼的下顎。  
巴尼嚇了一跳忽然跳開來，他怔了一下，接著立刻就臉紅了，慌慌張張的說：「不不不……不可以亂摸。」  
「真的不可以嗎？」理查留下這句話，先一步回到客廳。

巴尼忽然覺得理查先生壞極了。  
理查先生一手撐著頭，一手伸出來讓他揉捏。巴尼跪在地上，低著頭想認真為理查先生按摩，卻一直感覺到對方的視線正在自己身上游移，讓他頻頻分心。  
真的不可以嗎？巴尼反覆咀嚼著理查先生的話，理查先生的手很大、很溫暖，就和他的人一樣，理查先生整個人都是好的，很好很好。其實剛才自己會想逃開，並不是因為討厭，他只是被突然觸摸嚇了一跳，反應過來之後又覺得有點害羞而已。  
突然間有些模糊的記憶湧上，他發現自己好像很久沒有被這樣溫暖的手摸一摸了。  
「要、要摸的話……要先講。」巴尼一邊捏著理查的手臂一邊小聲地說。  
理查笑著嘆了口氣，動了動被巴尼抓住的手反過來牽住他，示意他坐到沙發上。  
「我……我還沒有按完。」巴尼有些猶豫，沒有立刻行動。  
「沒關係。」理查笑著說：「你說的，先講的話就可以，我想摸你了，巴尼。」

理查先生真的太壞了。巴尼又一次這麼想著。  
冬天的理查先生，毛色比夏天的時候要深一些。巴尼紅著臉，微仰起頭讓理查撓他的下顎，理查的大手撫過他細細的脖子，指頭在他皮膚上輕輕的來回刮著，巴尼舒服的晃著尾巴，覺得身體好像有點熱。  
一定是暖爐的溫度太高了，巴尼默默地想著，一定是。  
巴尼第一次這麼近距離的與理查對視，才發現理查先生的瞳色與自己近乎相同，只是理查先生的要更為深沉一些，似乎也更為沉穩。理查先生的鬍鬚也和自己的很像，只不過理查先生的數量比較多，也比較白。  
耳朵也是，理查先生的耳朵比較圓，埋在蓬鬆的鬃毛底下，不像自己的那麼尖。  
「在看什麼？」理查出聲打斷了巴尼的觀察。  
他總不能說自己正在看理查先生吧！巴尼張了張嘴，結結巴巴的說：「我覺得……我覺得不能摸這麼久。」  
「好吧。」理查笑著，最後揉了下巴尼的耳朵，拇指又蹭過他的眼角，姑且是放過他了。  
巴尼跳下沙發隨便找了個藉口躲到廚房，他站在流理檯前，雙手貼在自己脖子上感受著那股高溫，勉強鬆了口氣。  
只是那殘留在身上的熱度，直到晚上睡覺都沒有散去。


	3. Chapter 3

「他很親人呢！」  
「是啊，不過太親人會有點擔心哪天就不見了，貓咪好像沒辦法教。」  
「這有什麼難的？打一頓就學乖啦！」

呼！  
巴尼揪著被子猛的坐起身，他劇烈的喘著氣，絨毛材質的睡衣底下冒出一身冷汗。  
一條小方巾隨著巴尼的動作掉了下來，巴尼怔怔的看著那條微溼的白色毛巾，腦袋還沒有完全清醒過來，緊接著房門便被輕輕的敲了兩聲，理查手裡端著一個小盤子推開門走了進來。  
「你醒了啊。」理查像是不太意外的樣子，他將盤子擺在一旁的矮櫃上，坐到床沿將毛巾撿起來說：「你做惡夢了，叫得很大聲。」  
「啊……」巴尼張了張嘴，拉高厚厚的羽絨被遮蓋住自己的下半張臉，垂下耳朵悶悶地說：「對不起……」  
「沒事。」理查將毛巾折成四方形同樣擺到矮櫃上，重新拿起了盤子遞到巴尼面前，巴尼這才發現盤子裡原來放著一個一個小小的、乳白色的立方體，旁邊還放著一隻小叉子。  
「這是……？」巴尼伸手小心翼翼地接過花紋漂亮的瓷盤，空出手的理查於是用叉子叉起一顆小立方體舉到巴尼面前示意他張嘴。  
巴尼照著做了，一口將之含進嘴裡，濃郁的奶香立刻在口腔裡溢散開來，帶著一點微微的酸，不過幾秒鐘就徹底在嘴裡融化了。  
巴尼舔了舔嘴巴，眨眨眼睛盯著盤子喃喃道：「好好吃……」  
理查將叉子交給巴尼，笑著揉了揉他的頭說：「這是約翰做的乳酪，說是很久沒看見你了，今天早上特地拿過來的。」  
溫厚的大手在耳朵尖上捏了捏，又很快地移開了。巴尼看著理查先生，他舉著手臂揉搓自己的臉頰，動作很輕，像是刻意不要用了力氣，溫柔得不可思議。

「快吃吧，都是你的。」  
不知道為什麼，不知道這種情緒從何而來，巴尼嚥下了第二顆乳酪，忽然覺得有點想哭。  
是因為早上的惡夢嗎？  
巴尼終究是忍住了沒有真的哭出來，他們又聊了一會兒，聽理查先生笑著說約翰是如何冒著風雪前來這裡，結果路上因為嘴饞而吃掉了一小部分的乳酪。  
巴尼咯咯笑了一陣，瞇著眼睛說：「外面太冷了，理查先生。」  
「是啊。」理查笑了笑，從巴尼手中接過已經空無一物的盤子，往窗外看了一眼，起身道：「把睡衣換掉，我們到樓下去吧，我去把暖爐打開。」  
巴尼一聽，這才猛地警醒過來。他明明是被雇來照顧理查先生的生活起居的，怎麼被反過來照顧了呢？  
意識到這一點的巴尼感到有些羞愧，連忙跳下床對走到門邊的理查說：「我來開吧！」  
理查擺擺手，先一步下樓了。

等到巴尼換好衣服、將自己的毛順整齊再跑下樓時，運作一陣子的暖爐早已將整間屋子都烤得暖烘烘的了。  
巴尼跳下樓梯，一眼就看見與理查先生一同坐在客廳沙發上的歐文警長。  
兩個人手裡都拿著文件，神情肅穆，低著頭小聲的不知道在討論些什麼。  
巴尼想著不要去打擾他們倆，便試圖悄悄轉身往廚房走去；可儘管巴尼走起路來幾乎沒有聲音，歐文還是敏銳地察覺到他，不動聲色的打了聲招呼：「又來打擾了，小巴尼。」  
巴尼嚇得整個人差點就跳了起來，既然對方都主動打招呼了，他只好小跑步到客廳和歐文面對面的說：「早安，歐文警長。」  
「巴尼要來這邊坐嗎？」歐文抬起頭來笑著這麼問。  
理查聞言，蹙起眉頭有些不認同的喊了他一聲：「歐文……」  
巴尼沒錯過理查為難的表情，搖搖頭說：「我去幫你們弄咖啡好了！」  
「坐下吧。」歐文拉住急欲轉身離開的巴尼，將他拉到自己身邊的空位坐下來說：「也許你能幫我們看看這是什麼情況。」

十天前，歐文警長接到兔子媽媽妮娜的報案，說家裡有三個不滿三歲的孩子不見了。  
小兔子們是在一個剛下完雪的早晨到院子裡玩雪的。那天中午，雪融了些許，妮娜準備好午餐要到外頭去喊他們來吃，走到院子時看見了成堆的小雪球，本該在那裡玩耍的小兔們卻不見蹤影。  
歐文先是讓米格魯警員在帕瓦瓦鎮周遭搜尋，無奈沒多久又下起了第二場雪，白雪掩蓋了大部分的氣味，讓搜索難度大幅提升。  
一周前，歐文派出了兩名拉不拉多警員，將搜尋範圍擴大，往靠近「邊界」的地方查看。  
就這樣過了整整一周都沒有獲得任何消息，昨天早上，焦急的歐文帶著為數不多的資料找上理查，他認為這不只是單純的失蹤案件，否則不可能連一點線索也沒有。  
理查沒什麼頭緒，姑且給出了先把警員叫回來的建議，於是歐文在回去以後便立刻發出了歸隊訊號。  
當天晚上，拉不拉多沒有回來，三隻小兔子卻被安置在一個小小的竹籃裡，憑空出現在警局前面。  
拉不拉多身上的定位訊息則消失得無影無蹤。

「我……我不明白。」巴尼的雙手始終拘謹的搭在腿上，總覺得他們說的每一個字他都聽得懂，但拼湊成句子以後卻是一頭霧水。  
巴尼看了看歐文警長又扭頭看了一眼理查先生，向他投去困惑的視線。  
理查接收到巴尼的疑惑，嘆了口氣說：「歐文，巴尼才剛來到這裡，昨晚還做惡夢了。」  
歐文「啊」了一聲：「是我造成的嗎？小巴尼到這裡多久了？半年？」  
「不到半年。」理查將手上的那疊紙全都交還給歐文，起身道：「其實噩夢的時間算很晚了，我記得大部分的人都是第一個月發生的，可能昨天多少聽見了幾個關鍵字吧。」  
歐文垂眸看了一眼手上的紙張，將資料都收回自己腳邊的袋子裡，跟著起身說：「這樣……好吧，我回去整理一下，順便和艾倫碰個面，明天再過來。」  
理查先一步走到門口旁邊的衣帽架拿起歐文的黑色大衣，將內裡展開來替歐文穿上以後，拍拍他的背說：「別緊張。」  
歐文笑了出來，擺手道：「知道了，謝謝你，理查。」

巴尼在歐文準備離開的時候起身和他道別，他站在門口一臉懵懵懂懂，像是腦袋還沒有將資訊消化完全似的傻楞楞的站在那裡，理查低頭一看，忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來，揉了揉巴尼的頭說：「走吧，我去拿一件大衣給你。」  
巴尼眨眨眼睛，「去、去哪裡？」耳朵被大掌壓平又挺了起來。  
「帶你出去轉轉。」理查從衣帽架上隨手抽來一條圍巾掛到巴尼的脖子上，逗弄般的撓了下他的下巴說：「順便跟你說說帕瓦瓦鎮是個什麼樣的地方。」


	4. Chapter 4

冬日的積雪將大地染成一片看不見盡頭的雪白色。  
理查用厚重的圍巾把巴尼一圈一圈裹得緊緊的，因為實在找不到適合他尺寸的大衣，只好讓他穿上厚厚的刷毛外套，讓巴尼看起來足足腫了一圈，走起路來搖搖晃晃的，笨拙又可愛。  
巴尼見理查先生嘴邊顯而易見的笑容，鼓著嘴說：「其實我也沒有那麼怕冷的。」  
理查噗哧一笑：「覺得熱的話就把圍巾給我吧。」  
就這樣，在一片白雪皚皚中，對這裡還不熟悉的巴尼分不清方向，只能緊緊跟著理查直直地走；他們穿過一小片針葉林，在驀然開朗的一塊空地上停了下來。

背後是來時的針葉林，巴尼從體感時間推測他們並沒有走得很遠，在停下腳步以後理查便抓起了巴尼的手，帶著他抬手往前伸。  
「理查先生？」巴尼疑惑著，但沒有掙扎，任理查引領他去觸碰眼前的空氣……  
──並不是空氣。  
巴尼瞪大眼睛，掌心觸及一層冰涼無法穿透過去；前方明明還有無限延伸的白色土地，眼前卻像是有一道透明的牆，讓他們只能止步於此。  
巴尼輕輕敲了幾下那個冰涼的牆壁，牆面起了點波動，沒多久又恢復了。  
「這裡就是『邊界』。」理查將雙手插進口袋裡，仰頭朝天呼出一口白色的氣說：「是帕瓦瓦鎮的盡頭。」  
「盡頭？」  
「穿過這裡再過去就會是你惡夢裡的世界，不能待太久，不然會被影響的。」理查朝巴尼勾勾手示意他往回走，巴尼忍不住回頭看了一眼那道肉眼分不清的界線，隨後加緊腳步追上理查，聽他接著繼續說：「某些居民會有一段時間每天晚上都在做惡夢，通常是在剛來到這裡的第一個月，持續大約一周，一周後就會徹底忘記所有過去曾發生過的事，但不是大家都會這樣的，例如我就沒有做惡夢，而你到現在才開始。」  
「在與人類共存的世界裡遭受過不愉快的動物們，因為某些契機而來到這裡，共通點是都曾經受過傷，不論哪一種傷害。但諷刺的是，我們在這裡的生活模式還是依循人類的方式，這一點無法改變。」  
巴尼愣了愣，抓準了關鍵字喃喃的重複道：「人類。」  
理查點點頭。「人類，還記得嗎？」  
「……」  
巴尼張著嘴頓在原地，一句話伴隨著背上的陣陣抽痛驀地竄進腦海中。  
「該死的，巴尼！你怎麼又把我的電線咬壞了！」

理查見狀，趕緊拍拍巴尼的頭打斷他：「抱歉，別想了，不是什麼好的回憶。」  
巴尼甩甩頭揮去那些不快，「……理查先生也曾經受過傷嗎？現在還記得？」  
「嗯，我記得。」理查將雙手從口袋裡伸出來平舉到半空中，兩隻手微微顫抖著，撐不到幾秒鐘就又放下來收回口袋裡，他苦笑著說：「為了讓我待在展示台上，我的兩隻前腳被打斷過。」  
巴尼聞言，嚇得呼吸彷彿停了一瞬，回過神時又不小心深深的吸進一大口冷空氣嗆住了喉管，有好長一段時間一句話都說不出來。  
理查其實很少願意提及這件事。  
於他來說，被打斷的不僅是他的前腳，那是一段連同自尊都被消磨殆盡的日子，直至今日回想起來四肢都還隱隱作痛。  
同時，自揭傷疤實在不是什麼令人愉快的事情，就好比現在，巴尼垂著耳朵沉默下來，直到他們走回能看見屋子的距離，都沒有再開口。

冬季的白天很短，中午過後天色便開始慢慢暗下來了，路燈也很快就被點亮。  
巴尼跟在理查後頭，在他準備進屋前忽然拉住了他。  
理查困惑一頓，回頭看著垂著頭的巴尼喊了他一聲：「……巴尼？」  
巴尼緊緊地抓著理查的大衣，聲音顫抖著說：「我……如果沒有記錯的話，應該是被打、打過，但很多事情都記不清了，我最後逃跑了，跑到很遠的地方。」  
理查趕緊抓住巴尼有些冰涼的手，快步拉著他進到屋內以後才開口問：「你剛剛是在試圖回憶這些嗎？」  
巴尼認真的點點頭說：「我只是覺得不能只有理查先生想起那些不好的事，先生在回憶的時候……也會很難過吧。」  
理查抿著唇將暖爐打開，帶著巴尼兩人一起跌坐在沙發上。他一時之間有些分不清自己心裡是什麼感覺，理查看著巴尼搓揉他們兩人的手想找回原本的體溫，獨自生活了這麼久，這還是他頭一次得到這樣的關心。  
在他撕開了自己的陳年舊疤以後，有人也同樣剖開自己的，告訴他，我們是一樣的。  
不會因為他是獅子就擅自認定他強大而無堅不摧。  
理查鬆開巴尼的手，轉而揉了揉他冰冷的臉頰，笑著說：「……真是個笨蛋啊。」  
「才不是笨蛋啊。」  
「抱歉，嗯，是覺得你可愛的意思。」  
「……噢。」

深夜，警局內。  
歐文和艾倫針對拉不拉多消失的情況討論了一整個晚上只理出了一點頭緒，他們決定隔日再去拜訪理查，他們收拾好資料，一前一後疲憊的步出警局。  
他們站在轉角處稍微聊了一下，正準備各自回家時，卻突然被守夜的米格魯警員拉維叫住了。  
拉維急匆匆地跑出來大吼：「尚恩的訊號出現了！」  
「只有一下子，很快就不見了，但我剛剛有看見！」  
歐文一驚，和艾倫對視了一眼，便跟著拉維再度奔回警局，追問道：「在哪裡？」  
拉維遲疑了片刻，指著小小的螢幕上只佔據了一個小角的方格子說：「在……邊界外面。」


	5. Chapter 5

歐文蹙著眉在深色的木製大門前來回踱步，他穿著黑色的大衣，兩邊肩膀都積了一層薄薄的雪，因為不斷徘徊的關係，門前的那塊空地都被他踩出了一個小小的坑。  
歐文焦慮的喃喃自語，「早安，理查，抱歉一大早又來打擾，但昨晚我們得到了一個重大的突破……」他頓了一下，搖搖頭，換了個較為輕鬆的語氣，「嗨理查，昨晚睡得好嗎？是這樣，我原本沒有想再來打擾你的，但昨晚我們……」他又頓了一頓，嘆了口氣，最後改口：「理查，我的朋友，抱歉，我知道你不喜歡，但昨晚我們得知……」  
而就在歐文一個人煩惱著該如何開口的同時，大門悄悄被拉開，穿著米色毛衣和牛仔褲的巴尼從縫隙中探出頭來，朝氣十足的打招呼：「早安，歐文警長。」  
「嗚哦哦哦！」專注思考的歐文被突如其來的聲音嚇得尾巴僵直了一下，反應過來是巴尼後才鬆了口氣，拍拍胸口說：「原來是小巴尼啊，早安。」  
「理查先生還在睡覺，警長吃過早餐了嗎？要不要先在客廳坐一下，我幫警長烤一片吐司，有約翰先生的乳酪可以搭配，還有剛煮好的熱咖啡可以喝哦。」巴尼一邊說一邊用力將門整個拉開來，側過身站到木門後頭，只露出一顆頭眨眨眼睛望向還站在門外的歐文。  
「噢我……」歐文摀著胸口，昨晚的新發現讓他非常猶豫該不該再度打擾理查，他心底隱隱有種預感，這件事情正朝著理查……不，不僅是理查，還包括他、包括艾倫，包括他們所有人都不願意接受的方向發展。  
但滿臉期待的小巴尼似乎又太令人難以拒絕了。  
對於歐文內心的糾結毫無所察的巴尼還在盛情招呼：「快進來吧！」  
歐文掙扎了片刻，想想果然還是先回去吧，「不……」沒想到他才剛吐出一個字，就見巴尼的肩膀突然塌了下去，連原本直挺挺的耳朵都壓得低低的，滿臉都寫著顯而易見的失落。  
不忍心掉頭走人的歐文只好拍掉肩膀上落雪，深呼吸一口氣抬步往前走進去，在門口脫掉大衣自己掛到衣帽架上說：「那就……麻煩你了。」

於是，終於睡醒的理查一走下樓梯，看見的畫面就是英姿挺拔的杜賓愜意的坐在他的沙發上喝咖啡，旁邊還有一隻興致勃勃的小橘貓，甩著尾巴專注的聽大狗講故事。  
理查瞇起眼睛，站在樓梯上出聲打斷這個溫馨的場景說：「你現在是把我家當客廳了？」  
歐文被熟悉的聲音嚇得差點把手上的馬克杯摔出去，急忙起身支支吾吾的就要解釋：「不……我……」  
理查哼了一聲，「開玩笑的。」對歐文招招手示意他過去。  
「……啊。」歐文和巴尼交換了一個不明所以的視線，戰戰兢兢的把桌上的杯盤疊起來跟著理查的腳步一起帶進廚房。  
被留在沙發上的巴尼沒有被允許加入，只能趴在椅背上看著兩人消失在視野中。

理查一進廚房就接過歐文手上的東西放進流理台，接著從一旁的櫃子裡拿出自己的馬克杯，將咖啡壺裡剩餘的咖啡全倒出來，靠在流理檯邊頷首道：「說吧。」  
歐文靠在理查對面的桌邊，雙手環胸低頭思索了下，還是選擇了不多加修飾，直接說：「昨晚尚恩的訊號出現了，據說只閃了一下，之後就再也沒消息了。」  
「嗯。」  
「在邊界外面。」  
「……」理查悶頭喝了一大口咖啡。  
歐文咬咬牙，雙臂鬆開來緊握成拳，幾乎是從齒縫裡吐出這句話：「只有還記得的人可以過去……」  
然而理查只是直截了當地拒絕：「我不幹。」  
「理查……」  
「我不年輕了。」以往總是慢慢品嘗咖啡的理查，今天卻一下子就清空了他的杯子，他仰頭舔去最後一滴微苦的液體，放下杯子，神色凝重的說：「跑得沒有以前那麼快了，不夠敏捷，最近，我的手偶爾還會不聽使喚……我沒辦法，歐文。」  
「……」  
「帕瓦瓦不會只有我還留有過去的記憶，你到鎮上問問，總有年輕力壯的、新來的、願意冒這個險的……」  
「鎮上都是小型動物，你是知道的吧，理查。」歐文苦笑著嘆了口氣說：「還記得的本來就不多了，更何況，尚恩也早就沒有記憶了啊，他是怎麼過去的？」  
「那也許是看錯了。」  
「萬一沒看錯呢？我們就這樣當作沒事了嗎？」  
「……」  
「理查，你曾經一個人救回了那麼多孩子……」  
「你也說了曾經。」

按耐不住好奇心的巴尼緊緊揪著自己的毛衣下襬，縮起自己的身體靠在樓梯通往廚房的一處牆角，將裡頭的對話聽得一清二楚。  
──拉不拉多跑到邊界外面了。  
昨天，理查先生才帶他見識過「邊界」的樣貌。  
──只有還記得的人可以過去。  
巴尼努力回想了一下，總有些討人厭的聲音在腦袋深處大吼著，他隱約有一些自己被毆打的印象。  
──需要年輕力壯的、新來的、願意冒這個險的……  
巴尼緊張的嚥了嚥口水，他拉起領口深深的吸了一口令人安心的檸檬味，心臟怦怦跳得越來越快。  
廚房裡似乎陷入了僵持。

巴尼最後長長的吐出了氣，在廚房裡持續靜默的狀態下突然竄了過去，站在門口用在場所有人都能聽見的音量說：「我可以。」  
面對面的兩個人同時扭過頭震驚「什麼？」  
巴尼絞著自己的衣服，感覺那些針織都要被他絞壞了，他看了理查一眼又看向歐文，緊張的又說了一遍：「我……我說，我才剛來，還記得以前的一些事情，如果需要的話，也許我可以……」  
空氣像是一下子凝固了似的，在巴尼聲音漸弱的那一瞬間，誰都沒有說話。  
緊接著，先反應過來的理查忽然大吼一聲：「簡直胡鬧！」  
巴尼和歐文的肩膀一抖，被這聲彷彿能震破耳膜的嘶吼給狠狠嚇了一跳。  
而就在下一秒，歐文呼吸一緊，衣領被外力迅速揪住提了起來，就見理查惡狠狠的把他拽到自己面前，沉聲開口：「這才是你的目的？因為鎮上都是些需要保護的草食動物，知道他是新來的肉食，所以來我這裡，先和他打好關係，再故意說那些話讓他聽見？」  
歐文抓住理查的手臂，掙扎的同時艱難出聲：「不是……理查……」  
理查不屑地哼笑一聲，從喉嚨裡發出威嚇的低吼，手指收攏得更緊讓歐文幾乎喘不過氣，他瞪著歐文，聲音嘶啞的說：「你什麼時候變得這麼軟弱了，歐文警長？」  
巴尼根本沒有想到理查先生會這麼生氣，看見歐文警長被理查先生只用一隻手就提在手中，他害怕得上前抓住那隻粗壯的手臂想讓他鬆開，一邊試圖解釋：「理查先生，警長他沒有……」  
只是理查正在氣頭上哪裡能聽得進解釋，他一下子掙脫巴尼，沒了束縛以後用力將歐文甩到旁邊的牆壁上，碰！的一聲，背部猛力撞擊發出一聲可怕的悶響，毫無還手之力的歐文吃痛的跪倒在地上，最後只聽見理查氣極的怒吼：「滾出我的房子！」


	6. Chapter 6

理查在怒氣中撇下廚房裡的兩人，無論巴尼在後頭怎麼喊都沒有用，他快步走上樓梯迅速進了臥室，喀擦一聲落了鎖，自己把自己反鎖其中。  
巴尼沒有辦法，只好折回廚房先把歐文扶起來讓他靠牆坐著休息，手足無措的蹲在一旁問他自己該怎麼幫忙。  
歐文嘆了口氣，從背部蔓延到肩膀的強烈的刺痛感令他不敢輕舉妄動，他勉強打直雙腿說：「我左邊口袋裡有手機，可以幫我拿出來嗎？」  
巴尼愣愣的重複道：「手……機……？」  
歐文跟著頓了一下才反應過來，「……啊啊，你沒見過嗎？你來摸摸看，有個長方形的。」按照歐文的指示，巴尼小心翼翼地伸手照做，果然從歐文的褲子口袋裡掏出他所形容的東西。  
「就是這個。」歐文示意巴尼把手機放在地上，一邊按下擴音打給艾倫一邊說：「理查不愛用這種東西，家裡連電話都沒裝，難怪你不知道。」  
巴尼好奇的盯著小小的螢幕問：「這是做什麼用的呢？」  
「找救兵用的。」歐文苦笑著這麼說。

電話中艾倫聽完了事情的始末後沉默了很久，最後嘆了口氣說聲知道了，在通話結束後半小時左右便趕到了這裡。  
門是巴尼替他開的，有著一對漂亮大角的艾倫在巴尼的帶領下來到廚房，兩人一左一右的攙扶起歐文帶他走到門口，由艾倫帶他出去，巴尼再去將歐文的大衣拿在手中一起到外頭會合。  
歐文一看見放在門口的拖車，臉色變了變，扭頭看向艾倫不可置信的問：「你要用這個把我拉回去？」  
拖車就是相當簡陋的拉式拖車，平台上鋪了一條厚棉被，不過也就這樣了。  
艾倫瞪了一眼甚至都沒辦法自己站穩的歐文，咬牙回道：「只有這個了，這種天氣你要我怎麼辦？」  
外頭的積雪似乎堆得更高了，天空中飄著零零落落的雪花，空氣又乾又冷，就連走路都顯得艱難。  
歐文指著那個看起來頗有份量的拖車說：「不是，你推得動嗎？要走那麼遠的路？」  
艾倫不管不顧的把歐文扔了上去，從巴尼手中接過他的大衣攤開來罩在他身上，再一把攬過小貓的肩膀說：「巴尼也一起幫我推啊，對嗎巴尼？」  
「咦？」突然被點名的巴尼慌亂的看看艾倫鎮長又看看歐文警長，最後回頭看了一眼窗門緊閉的二樓，遲疑的說：「可是理查先生……」  
躺在平台上的歐文咋舌一聲：「別管他了，讓他冷靜一下吧。」  
「可是……」  
「沒事的。」艾倫拍拍巴尼的肩膀哈哈大笑：「歐文不可信，你信我吧，這樣，我寫張紙條說我麻煩你幫忙送歐文回去，晚點就把你送回來了，好嗎？」

巴尼接受了艾倫的提議，回到屋內由艾倫代筆留下紙條，穿上保暖的刷毛外套，又擅自跟理查先生借了一個小型的暖爐放在歐文身邊確保他不會著涼，便跟著艾倫上路了。  
理查先生說是住得偏僻遙遠，距離帕瓦瓦鎮的鎮中心走路也就大約三十分鐘的路程，不算真的相當偏遠。主要是因為怕瓦瓦鎮的面積並不大，大部分的居民又都住得很近，熱鬧的地方都聚集在最中心的位置了，才會顯得理查先生的房子周圍除了一整片的針葉林以外就再無其他。  
「但其實呢，理查他會住在那裡是有其他原因的。」艾倫一邊努力推著拖車，在走了一大段路以後一邊跟巴尼閒聊：「那裡太靠近邊界了，以前經常有不懂事的孩子到那附近探險，一不小心就被吸引過去了。」  
「但歐文警長說有記憶的人才能夠過去。」巴尼聽得似懂非懂。  
「那是其中一個，當然，沒有記憶的人能夠越過邊界的原因只是我們的推測。」後頭的歐文突然開口：「會來到帕瓦瓦鎮的動物們都是抱持著『不想繼續在那裡生存』的執念，反過來說，如果『好想過去』的念頭過於強烈呢？」  
「到目前為止，大多數跑到邊界另一頭的都是年紀很輕的孩子，孩子的好奇心總是旺盛，他們也不了解另一邊究竟是怎麼樣的世界，這讓我們有了這樣的猜測。」  
「理查就是為了這個才決定住在那裡的。」艾倫笑著補充：「他說既然小朋友們都很畏懼他，與其看著他們一次次過去他又得一次次撈回來，不如就讓他住在邊界旁邊，也好讓他們不敢再過去玩耍。這麼做的效果很好，已經有很長一段時間都沒有發生過這次的狀況了。」  
艾倫這麼說完以後，就像是想起了什麼似的，嘴角忽然掉下來抿成了一條線。  
巴尼回過頭，見歐文閉著眼睛，表情同樣凝重，用充滿不甘心的語氣說：「……尚恩不可能會想回到那裡的，我不相信。」  
巴尼來到這裡不過短短幾個月的時間，還沒有和鎮上所有的居民都見過面，熟悉的也只有常見面的那幾位，因此對於歐文警長不甘，他其實並沒有什麼太深刻的感觸。  
他只是感到有些羨慕。巴尼想，能夠被這樣惦記著，在情況不樂觀的情況下也還是不願意放棄的這份情誼，就算這同時作為歐文警長份內的工作，也已經相當足夠了。

談話間他們維持著一定的速度前行，有艾倫在，巴尼一點也沒感覺到時間的流逝，像是走沒幾步路就抵達歐文警長的家門前了。  
艾倫讓巴尼先去開門，接著才小心翼翼的扶歐文下來，攙扶他走進屋內。  
「終於回來了。」在沙發上等候多時的黑猩猩醫生莎菈聽見聲音起身走過來，她一邊指示艾倫把歐文放在她事先鋪好的墊子上，一邊拿出自己帶來的工具準備為歐文檢查傷勢。  
為了讓莎菈專心診斷，艾倫帶著巴尼上去二樓，姑且就先在歐文的臥室裡等待。  
這裡和理查先生的那種大房子不同，歐文警長的房子外觀看起來比較窄，裡頭的也確實不大，總共兩層樓，二樓只有一間臥室。  
「坐吧。」艾倫拉來兩張椅子示意巴尼不要繼續站在門邊，笑著說：「放心吧，歐文不會介意的。」  
巴尼糾結的捏著手指說：「不是，我只是在想，我是不是該回去了。」  
「啊啊……」艾倫意會過來，朝巴尼招招手，領他走到窗邊微微掀開窗簾的一小角，透過緊閉的玻璃窗艾倫指向遠方道：「你看。」  
巴尼定睛一看，遠遠的，有個高大的身影正朝著這個方向走來，在雪地上留下了長長的鞋印。  
巴尼認出那是理查先生，驚訝地扭頭看向艾倫。  
艾倫聳聳肩，再度將窗簾放下來，「他們老是這樣，不用在意。」他坐回椅子，手臂靠在椅背上撐著頭說：「但我們真的需要好好談談關於失蹤案件的事情了，小巴尼。」  
巴尼肩膀猛地抖了一下，他回過頭，見艾倫笑咪咪地看著他，緊張的嚥了嚥口水，輕輕點了兩下頭。


End file.
